the_important_cinema_club_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 189: The Bloody Revenge of Vincent Price
Show Notes : We discuss Vincent Price and his films HOUSE OF USHER, THE LAST MAN ON EARTH and more. Films Discussed *Films starring Vincent Price **''The Invisible Man Returns'' (1940) Dir. Joe May **''The Song of Bernadette'' (1943) Dir. Henry King **''Laura'' (1944) Dir. Otto Preminger **''A Royal Scandal'' (1945) Dir. Ernst Lubitsch & Otto Preminger **''Dragonwyck'' (1946) Dir. Joseph L. Mankiewicz **''Abbot and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' (1948) Dir. Charles Barton **''The Baron of Arizona'' (1950) Dir. Samuel Fuller **''House of Wax'' (1953) Dir. Andre DeToth **''The Mad Magician'' (1954) Dir. John Brah **''The Ten Commandments'' (1956) Dir. Cecil B. DeMille **''House on Haunted Hill'' (1959) Dir. William Castle **''The Tingler'' (1959) Dir. William Castle **''House of Usher'' (1960) Dir. Roger Corman **''Pit and the Pendulum'' (1961) Dir. Roger Corman **''Confessions of an Opium Eater'' (1962) Dir. Albert Zugsmith **''The Raven'' (1963) Dir. Roger Corman **''The Haunted Palace'' (1963) Dir. Roger Corman **''The Last Man on Earth'' (1964) Dir. Ubaldo Ragona **''The Masque of the Red Death'' (1964) Dir. Roger Corman **''The Tomb of Ligeia'' (1965) Dir. Roger Corman **''Batman'' (1966-67, 5 episode) - TV Show **''The Abominable Dr. Phibes'' (1971) Dir. Robert Fuest **''The Hilarious House of Frightenstein'' (1971, 130 episodes) - TV Show **''Theatre of Blood'' (1973) Dir. Douglas Hickox **''Vincent'' (1982) Dir. Tim Burton **''House of Long Shadows'' (1983) Dir. Pete Walker **''Michael Jackson's Thriller'' (1983) Dir. John Landis **''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) Dir. Ron Clements, Burny Mathison, Dave Michener & John Musker **''From A Whisper to a Scream'' (a.k.a. Offspring) (1987) Dir. Jeff Burr **''The Whales of August'' (1987) Dir. Lindsay Anderson **''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) Dir. Tim Burton *''Frankenstein'' (1931) Dir. James Whale *''Dracula'' (1931) Dir. Tod Browning *''Citizen Kane'' (1941) Dir. Orson Welles *The Curse of Frankenstein (1957) Dir. Terence Fisher *''Dracula'' (1958) Dir. Terence Fisher *''Night of the Living Dead'' (1968) Dir. George A. Romero *''Omega Man'' (1971) Dir. Boris Sagal *''I Am Legend'' (2007) Dir. Francis Lawrence Discussion Notes *Will does his Vincent Price (getting better!) *Vincent Price - perhaps the most prolific and recognizable horror personality? **The staples of a Price role: big, evil, hammy **A unique physicality lent to a memorable film presence **A renaissance man - art collector, cookbook writer, game-show contestant, museum benefactor, Sears-Roebuck print curator, and touring Oscar Wilde player *Our hosts imagine Vincent Price as Charles Foster Kane *Justin - "Has Vincent Price ever had a role that wasn't big and meaty?" *The gimmicks of William Castle Films - Emergo and The Tingler Listener Letters *No letters this week! Post-Outro Discussion *Justin recaptured the grindhouse for Toronto at The Grand Gerard for the Mind Melter - a 24-hour movie marathon **There was an eight-year old in attendance - who had a blast! (Thanks unaware parents!) **Some films Justin screened (full Mind Melter list here, in screening order!) *** Dementia (1955) Dir. John Parker *** Black Cat Mansion (1958) Dir. Nobuo Nakagawa *** Messiah of Evil (1973) Dir. Willar Huyck & Gloria Kat *** The Last House on Dead End Street (1977) Dir. Roger Watkins *** Anguish (1987) Dir. Bigas Luna *** Stage Fright (1987) Dir. Michele Soavi *** Splatter Farm (1987) Dir. Mark and John Polonia & Todd Michael Smith *** The Cat (1992) Dir. Lam Nai-Choi * Our hosts saw the newest film from the Ed Wood boys Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski - Dolemite is My Name ''(2019) Dir. Craig Brewer ** Our hosts enjoyed it! ** Judgement has been passed - our hosts determine that the perfect unfunny movie that white people think is funny is ''The Front Page (1974) Dir. Billy Wilder * Petey Wheatstraw - Justin's favorite Rudy Ray Moore film! * Is Eddie Murphy an Oscar contender this year? ** Stiff competition from Adam Sandler for Uncut Gems (2019) Dir. Josh and Benny Safdie * Will: The Oscars are immoral, but he'll watch them Category:Episodes Category:Vincent Price Category:Shocktober